Joker's Grin: weave
by Sakura Morinozuka
Summary: SUMMARIES KILL. Protragonist Akane Nori figures out that she has Innocence and is forced to join the Black Order well, she would've been if she didn't agree .
1. Brilliant Red Regalia

"Yes. She's the newest exorcist – Akane Nori. We've already found out what her Innocence took form in," Reever Wenham reported to the Science Department Chief, his eyebrows knit together as he read the small fine print on the sheet of paper held in his hands, "it's a puppet. Her synchronization rate was pretty high, though she would still be inflicted with bodily harm if she were to activate it for all its power."

Komui raised his thin eyebrows, and then pushed his slipping glasses up his nose. There was a cup of coffee in his hand. It had been untouched ever since Reever had come to report about Akane. "And what about the other girl – she has Innocence, correct?" It scared Reever whenever Komui was serious.

"Yes – but she was unconscious. They didn't appear at the same place so they don't know each other – and we can't do anything until she awakens."

Komui hadn't been able to participate in Akane's visit to Hevlaska because of the report from a group of finders; a hoard of akuma had appeared on the coast of Italy. He still needed to get that taken care of… "Alright, Reever, send the girl in."

**{*}**

Akane stepped into the Science Department. She was still wearing her old clothes; a long sweeping dress, a headband in her hair, and worn out shoes. The only worthwhile possession she had was that the people from the Black Order called an anti-akuma weapon – her puppet, Yami, a cute looking worn thing.

Akane Nori had lived with parents of a circus. They had died recently from the outbreak of akuma. She had gotten her father's hair – a dark red maroon, and her mother's eyes – dark blue. Her skin was a slightly pale peach.

The new exorcist was about fifteen years old. She couldn't remember her birthday – her parents hadn't cared about those special events.

"Yes?" Akane asked; her head slightly cocked as she took in the view of the man. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and you could barely see him from behind the piles and piles of _crap_. Akane figured he hadn't bothered with all that stuff in quite a while. Beside her, Reever face palmed.

"You're Akane Nori, the new exorcist, correct?"

"Yeah."

The man got up from his chair and walked over to her. His eyes were serious behind the glinting glasses. The beret on his head was slightly flopped to one side, and… he wore slippers on his feet. "I've summoned you here to tell you of those chosen by God."

That peaked Akane's interest. Those chosen by God – surely that wasn't… anything… really serious? Akane's mouth went dry.

"Those chosen by God are called Exorcists. They were made to defeat the Millennium Earl – a man trying to destroy the Earth with his akuma. The Earl creates akuma by finding dukes or damsels in distress – ones that have lost their beloved to death. Innocence was once a huge block – but it was shattered into pieces. The Earl is trying to destroy the Innocence."

Akane felt her heart leap a beat at the name of the Millennium Earl. This guy sounded like something bad; and he foreshadowed her thoughts with pain and suffering.

"You have to serve the Black Order – anyone with Innocence does. Are you prepared to try and save the world, and not get anything in return?"

Well, Akane would have a home if she said yes to it. And it sounded like they'd force her if she said no, so she nodded her head. Immediately the seriousness from the man's face disappeared.

"I'm Komui Lee, the Science Department Chief. Nice to meet you, new exorcist."

**{----Fin----}**

**The reason I haven't been publishing stories on FF is because my comp was being retarded (since when is it not?). But I fixed it. Finally.**

**WELL ANYWAYZ**

**I hope you guys liked chapter one. If you have any questions, please, send them in. I'll start having Discussion Rooms starting Chapter 3.**

… **That one girl in the story (the unconscious one) is my friend's oc. BOY WILL SHE BE SURPRIZED TO FIND HER OC HUR. YESH.**

**Akane – Everyone, stay tuned for Chapter Two! Sayonara! **


	2. Wisteria Harp Sound

The temperature seemed cold to her sickly pale skin. She couldn't open her eyes – and she was only slightly aware of the people looking down at her. She wanted them to know that she was awake, that she wasn't going to be in this odd coma forever, but it was like her mouth was stitched shut… (A/N: HAHAHA JASDERO, lolz)

With the effort to make contact came the unbearable pain.

**{*}**

Akane looked over Komui's shoulder. He was giving the girl some medicine. "Will she be alright, Komui?" She asked, her teeth biting down on her chapped lip. He didn't turn around to answer her.

"I don't know for sure. But we need to do everything in our power to make her well."

It had been three days since Akane and the other girl were found. She hadn't woken up even once… and it worried everyone in the Order. Akane and Lenalee often made visits to this girl; and today was a day that Lenalee was on a mission, so Akane had to go to visit the girl by herself.

"You should leave and go practice. You'll be sent on a mission tomorrow, and you need to cram in as much of training as you can." Komui's stern words broke her thoughts. "You already know everyone's names, so you won't have to train by yourself."

That was true – Akane did know everyone in the Order – but none of them seemed like they had any time to practice with her, and she didn't want to be a bother. Sulkily, Akane made her way out of the room.

**{*}**

Akane Nori got Allen and Lavi to come practice with her. They were easy to hang out with, of course, but Akane still preferred Lenalee to train with. She wouldn't complain, though, and got Yami out. Lavi and Allen stared at her with curiosity. _That's right, _Akane thought, _they've never seen me use my anti-akuma weapon._

She sighed and activated Yami.

The once foot-high puppet turned into a four foot animated weapon. You could've mistaken the puppet for a normal girl if it weren't for the stitches etched all over the worn body. The strings that came from the puppet's body went to Akane's fingers, and seemed to seep into her finger tips.

Allen and Lavi watched, slightly interested. It wasn't normal thing to have a puppet as an anti-akuma weapon, any how, so she couldn't really blame them for being somewhat curious.

Once they had stopped staring at her, Akane started to use Yami to attack the nearby trees. The Science Department had developed (well, more like Komui) something for them to train with, but Allen had told her about the (two, actually) incident with Komulin. They didn't naturally trust anything made by Komui Lee anymore.

When they were about to go back into the Black Order to wash up, there were some screams coming from the Science Department. Akane thought she could hear music, but she pushed it aside. "What's going on?!" She screamed over the commotion. Lavi shrugged.

"Let's go see what's-"

The pretty girl that was unconscious came outside. A towel was wrapped around her body, and she was holding a violin. The music that emitted from it was beautiful – it swept the three off of their feet. _What is she doing outside in the cold, though? _Akane thought in her subconscious mind.

The girl seemed possessed until the music stopped. Right when the elegant song did, the whole of the Science Department burst out into the training area. They paused, confusion paralyzing them.

"My name is Fuji Kotone."

**{----Fin----}**

**athhtauiethuae**

**I bet Kat-chan is really surprised**

**YEZ I ADMIT**

**IT WAS FUJI**

**idk what this chapter was getting at**

**but I hope it was good anyhow**

**DON'T FORGET TO SEND QUESTIONS IN, YO!**


End file.
